spashley reunion
by ReadingsSexy
Summary: ashley and spencer broke up again, during college. will spencer and ashley rekindle old love? will all be good again once broken pieces are healed... or will girls learn breakups should have no makeups?
1. Chapter 1

Pov: my name is Spencer Carlin. My grad was a day I'll always remember. An old love was rekindled. I love a girl named Ashley Davies. We decided we would break up second year college. I craved her. Her smile, laugh, love, and her all. I was dumped because she became exchange in England. She surprised me on day I had grad and I wished I could ravage her. Her body was calling my name. Loudly. I became lesbian since second I saw her. Ashley was my love since high school. She had been a good lover and all girls I have seen since will never measure up. My whole world was her.

**Pov Ashley: Spencer. My love and pride and joy! She is only girl I have ever loved. High school was good because I had her. Being away was like hell. No one likes being lonely and alone. She made me good person, always. Goosebumps prickled my skin whenever I was around her. Her kiss and body by my side was all I needed. Never have I ever had a serious lover since day we broke up. I will always love her. I would prove my undying love. Now I would be back in cali and I would never leave her side again.**

**Grad class 2007 uni los angeles. **

**All grads are in place and diplomas are being given on a sunny Sunday. A girl named Ashley has even shown up. Class pres Spencer Carlin is giving a speech loud and proud. Everyones eyes are all on her. Ashley sees Spencer, smiles. Only girl Spencer sees is Ashley. Only person Ashley sees is her love Spencer. Everyone claps once speech is over. Ashley claps louder and snaps pics. Spencer leaves podium, and her eyes seek Ashley. A hug is exchanged. A long and loving one. "I missed you! So much." Ashley says. Spencer hugs her again and even kisses her. "I missed you even more. Come over." Ashley kisses her back. "okay, I would love seeing you. It's a date."**

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ashley and Spencer exchange hugs when Ashley arrives at party. "I really cant believe you are here. We need catching up!" Ashley gives Spencer a present wrapped in gold wrapping. Spencer unwraps box and she pulls out a bracelet. Pure silver and her initials engraved. 'I love it thanks!" they hug again. "Yay good! Looks good on you as well!" Ashley says happily. Spencer is wearing her new bracelet and she is wearing a gorgeous rich and lovely pink dress. Sequins and sparkles are all over. Ashley is wearing a skirt and purple top. "You wanna go and talk? Outside even. Nice sunset now." Spencer says cheerily. "Ok sure would love to." Spencer leads way. Ashley and Spencer lay down on grass by pool. Sun is going down and sky is blue barely and has a red and orange pinkish-purple haze. Ashley is on her back and Spencer is side-ways looking over at Ashley. "Look I have a girl. I like you and we can talk. No relationship." Ashley is saddened by this. Very sad. "Ohh you should've said anything earlier. Dropped hints. Is she here?" Spencer sits up, Ashley stands. "No. shes gone on vacation. I like you ok you just showed up and now I have an attraction again. I do." Spencer responds sincerely. "too late. I was back here only to see you. I love you." Ashley grabs Spencers hand. She kisses her on cheek. Spencer pulls away and slaps Ashley. "No ok I don't cheat!" She angrily walks away. Ashley is hurt and she has reached a new low. She will never give up though. Ashley lays down and cries. Soon stars have appeared in sky and darkness surrounds. She dials Spencers cell. 3 rings, 5. No answer so she hangs up. Spencer is torn she doesn't need any games. She needs a long and good sleep. Her girl calls her. She leaves voicemail saying she loves Spencer and misses her. So many decisions and she is clueless. Having her beloved ex be in her world again is messing her up. Ashley is sulking and she leaves a small message by note under Spencers door. "Sorry I kissed you. Please accept apology. Starbucks on Sunday? xx"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashley is sleeping and woken by her phone ringing and song is "I will always love you." She answers and sees Spencers s**mile as wallpaper. "Hey Ash. Hope you are good. I have an apology." Ashley is smiling and already changing her clothes. 'Ill see you at Starbucks. Ok?" She picks up her purse, keys and grabs her jacket and shoes. "see ya soon! Thanks 4 understanding." Spencer hangs up. Ashley is on cloud 9 she knows she will have her ex back 1 way or another. Starbucks: Ashley is in corner and is holding 2 lattes. Spencer walks in wearing her bracelet. She goes over where Ashley is and sits down.

"You're wearing your bracelet. Aww." Ashley and Spencer exchange smiles. Spencer grabs Ashleys hand and holds her hand in her own. 'I like you. I wish I was single. My mind is a mess." Ashley is no longer smiling. 'Ok I know and I am an ex. You should give me a second chance." Spencer hugs Ashley. 'I could break up and leave her. Jenna is a good person." Spencer says sincerely. "Do you love her? Like you loved me?" Ashley asks weakly. 'I.. I do. I hoped I could see you and have a normal convo." Ashley pulls her hand away. "Well you should decide. You could give up on me I'd never leave you in my mind. Or you could see I love you I could show you." Spencer cradles her hand. "Yes I could I would only I know I may regret it."

Spencer takes a box in her pocket and hands it to Ashley. "Here I hope you enjoy." Ashley un wraps lid and looks inside. She reveals a bracelet and it has pictures she had taken with Spencer. "I love it so gorgeous!" Ashley puts bracelet on. "Lets take a picture!" Ashley poses with Spencer as Spencer snaps a photo with her phone. Ashley hands her latte. "We should hang out. You need a ride anywhere?" Spencer asks. 'Ya sure we could go see a movie or shop." Spencer smiles. "Yes. Good idea. I need new lingerie." Ashley has her new jewelry already on. 'I can model. Would be a good laugh." Spencer chuckles. "Never would you modeling be laughable. Would be amazing." Spencer says. "Ok we should have a shopping spree!" She hugs Spencer and Spashley leaves arm in arm smiling.


	4. right one

In Spencers shop mall, Ashley is looking body paint. Ashley picks a pink, purple, and blue. Spencer is looking jewelry. She picks black heart belly piercing dangling as a chain. Shes going to have her ears pierced. Ashley pays and she joins Spencer by ear piercing station. Ashley reassures Spencer piercing wont hurt. Antiseptic is applied and Ashley holds Spencers hand. Pressure is applied and piercing gun plunges in her skin, sending Spencer into panic. Pain is bad and she squeezes Ashleys hand. Piercing is raw and her skin is red. "I love piercing! Are you ok?" Ashley asks sincerely. "Yes I think so. Is piercing cute?" Spencer asks earnestly. "Sexy. Absolutely. Love it!"

Ashley and Spencer are now in Victorias Secret. "I need a new bra. I have nipple piercings now." Ashley says. "I see. Are they healed now?" Ashley rolls her eyes. "You're kidding. I loved it. No pain really." Spinner is in awe and shock. She goes over to lingerie. "Now I love this! See through, pink, lacy." Ashley picks up lingerie as well. A black sheer lacy see through gown and thong. "Actually this is so you. Here try this 1 on." Spencer holds lingerie up in mirror. "Ok! And you should buy a bra. Ill try both on." Ashley walks away and Spencers phone rings.

Her girl is calling. "Hello. Whats up?" Spencer says casually. "Hey babe can we skype soon?" Spencer leaves VS. "Sure when I get back. Busy now sorry." She hears a groan on line. "Ok Ill see you soon. I hope." Spencer sees Ashley eyeing her. 'Yes soon. Later." She hangs up and goes back in store.

"Is everything okay?" Ashley asks seriously. "Yes I just talked to her.." Spencer paces away. "Oh her right." Ashley walks behind. "I have a question." Spencer says. "Go ahead ask away." Ashley says. "Okay are you still bi?" Ashley smiles. "Pansexual. Why?" Spencer shakes her head. "You would be with a guy and you want a girl like this. Like me.." Ashley has her arm around Spencer. "I like who I like. I crave you. Only you." Spencer smiles. "I hope so. We should have a sleepover." Ashley nods her head. "You're on."


	5. Chapter 5

At Spencers place Ashley is painting her toenails pink and Spencer is in kitchen making margaritas and brownies. she wants to loosen up and have fun. her real problem though cannot be avoided. she is confused about her girlfriend. Ashley puts her ipod on blast. the song randomly shuffled is "Im so excited." Spencer hears song which is Spashleys song and she smiles. She takes her special brownies out of oven. with drinks mixed as well she brings both to her bedroom. She sees Ashley dancing and she starts dancing too. Ashley gulps her margarita and dances on Spencer body to body. Spencer indulges her. Both girls start grinding and bumping to "Synthetic love." Spencer starts drinking her strawberry margarita. Ashley is eating a weed brownie. The night is still young. Spencers stops dancing few songs after and logs on to skype to tell her girl she cant talk. shes online and connects with her while Ashley is still dancing. She instant messages her girl she feels distant. her phone rings and its her girl. she answers and Ashley turns down music. "Hey is something wrong?" her girlfriend asks. "no but do you even care?" Ashley leaves room. "Yes but I need to tell you something." Spencer drinks more margarita and eats a brownie. "I hooked up with someone else biggest mistake ever." Spencer is defeated and angered. anything but happy. "I cant do this anymore" Spencer replies standing her ground. "ok but we can still talk maybe be friends?" Spencer sighs loudly out loud. "I dont know dont think so." Spencer hangs up. Ashley comes back in. "You okay babe?" She asks sincerely. "It will be. if you kiss me" And Ashley did just that


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley and Spencer are cuddling and have had a long and eventful night. It's the morning after and Ashley slept over. Both of them are happy and glad they have one another. Spencer is especially grateful she has reunited with her one true love. They both love waking up in each other's arms. They share good morning kiss. This turns into a make out. Both girls are topless and Ashley is dominating Spencer on top of her straddling her. Spencer moans inside Ashley's mouth. She caresses Ashley's chest and takes hold of her breasts. She puts her left nipple in her mouth and gently nibbles and caresses her breasts. While this is going on, Ashley is giving Spencer a hickey and she is caressing her panties. She pulls down Spencer's underwear. She uses her fingers to work Spencer's clit as Spencer screams her name in ecstasy. She gets off on Spencer's pleasure. "Sit on my face and I'll sit on yours." Spencer says as she gasps in pure satisfaction. They maneuver themselves in the 69 position. Ashley's underwear is discarded on floor. She fingers and licks Ashley's pussy as Ashley moans and licks Spencer's clit. They suck and lick as they moan in pleasure. Working up to climax and getting off, they have mind-blowing orgasms. "Don't stop keep going" Spencer moans. "I won't you don't stop too." they fist each other deeply. As they suck and lick each other they start cumming, Ashley first and especially Spencer are both really wet. After thy finish getting off, they share a long and deep passionate kiss. Tasting each other's cum. "that was amazing" Ashley says thrilled. "It was let's do it again soon."


End file.
